Fare Well to Arms
by Lady Bulma
Summary: This is a good bye fic. From this moment on until I feel like coming back, I will no longer be posting here at ff.n. My work is neither read or appreciated and it hurts me when I think about it. Well...this ficcy is a B&G story and it is really depress


Fare Well to Arms

Fare Well to Arms

By: Lady Bulma

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.

The song I used for this I do not own or have any intention of owning. It is called Duvet by BOA. Some of you may recognize it as the opening to Lain. 

Authors note: I am leaving ff.n. I am not sure if it will be permanent or not. I feel as if works of mine are being ignored for simpler Vegeta and Bulma fics. I am so tired of V&B. So I wrote this fic as my good bye fic for now. Good bye everyone. And thank you everyone who has supported me since the beginning.

~*~

I hate him and I love him! Goten! Why do you torture me so?! I cannot take this anymore! I just want to be left alone! I don't want to know you! You ruined my whole life! I don't want to love you Goten. I just want to be happy again. I don't want to have to feel this pain. I want you to love me, but that will never happen. Why didn't I listen to Trunks? I just had to fall for you. You and your sweet words and smooth moves. I fell for them both. And I thought you loved me too.... 

__

And you don't seem to understand,

A shame you seemed an honest man...

You spent your afternoons with me when you should have been with her. Your words of wisdom helped me when I was down. You helped me grow up into the person I am today Goten. Why did you lie to me? No....you didn't lie to me...I turned your words into what I wanted to hear. You told me you cared about me. You said that I held a very special place in your heart. But never once did you say that you loved me. I was a fool to think that you did. 

__

And all the fears you hold so dear...

Will turn to whisper in your ear.

And you know what they say might hurt you.

And you know that it means so much.

And you don't even feel a thing.

I thought you could trust me. You told me all those secrets about yourself. All those things about you that no one else knew. And what you were afraid of. I know what scares you Goten. I know what freaks you out beyond your control. I know what makes your heart pound so hard you can hear it. And it meant so much to me that you told me all this. Yet I feel almost no emotion coming from you and what you said to me. I feel as if you made it all up to make me feel special. 

__

I am falling, I am fading,

I have lost it all...

Then you did the unforgivable. You lied to me. You are such a terrible liar Goten. It is written all over your face when you do. You told me that you loved me and that you didn't love Paris. I knew you weren't telling me the truth. In the end you were trying to help me get over my own pains. And then we shared that smile. But behind the wall I had set up, my heart shattered.

__

And you don't seem the lying kind,

A shame that I can read your mind.

And all the things that I read there,

Candle-lit smile that we both share.

And you know I don't mean to hurt you.

But you know that it means so much.

And you don't even feel a thing.

I then turned around and walked away. You know I didn't mean to hurt you, but I couldn't let you see me cry. Tears streamed down my face as I thought about you. You hadn't meant to make me cry. I just couldn't hide it anymore. I started to run faster as you chased after me. You didn't catch me though. Because you didn't try to. You just were being polite. That week I locked myself in my room and didn't come out. I was falling farther and farther down into my depression. One night, when I was looking at the stars, I saw you, Trunks, Marron, and Paris all go out on a double date. I wanted it to be me with you instead of Paris. It hurt me in words I could not describe. Why oh why weren't we meant to be Goten? But we weren't and that was the end of it. 

__

I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning,

Help me to breathe...

I am hurting, I have lost it all,

I am losing...

Help me to breathe...

Well, I must now say good bye. By the time you have gotten this letter, I will be gone. I love you very much Goten. 

Love,

Bra Briefs


End file.
